Betray-Tion Ending
Ending In order to earn this ending, Amy and Cream must survive and reach the caverns. Sally must either survive or be killed and finally, Cream must be attacked and killed by Amy in the fight against Negagen. After escaping from Desert Town, Cream manages to find Amy immobilized by Negagen and spin dashes into him, rescuing her. Amy then notices the emerald Negagen dropped from Cream's attack and picks it up as Cream tries to fight back, but only gets herself knocked out. Negagen then attempts to kill Amy, firing a laser, but Amy is protected from the emerald. He wonders why his attack failed and before he could lay his hand on Cream, Amy spin dashes into him and starts the fight. As Amy and Negagen fight, he possesses the unconscious Cream and she then attacks Amy. If Amy attacks Cream enough, she will be killed and after defeating Negagen and winning the fight, she checks on Cream, but she is dead. Realizing what she did, she jumps to Negagen and in a tearful rage, spin dashes on top of him, killing him, avenging Cream. Amy can then be seen crying somewhere in the cave as Knuckles.exe then appears and notices her terribly upset. From here, the player then takes control of Knuckles.exe as he then navigates the cave and tracks down a screen to communicate with Exetior. Exetior asks for a report of Knuckles.exe's mission. He then tells Exetior that while he was able to track down Amy, she is very upset and crying and asks him to check if any of the girls were killed, noting that if any of the girls being killed would make Amy the most unstable, it would be Cream. Exetior checks and reports that Cream really is dead, being killed by Amy. He wasn't expecting this at all. Knuckles.exe questions why Amy would kill her own best friend and Exetior answers that it was the work of his apprentice Negagen. Exetior then notices that his friend hasn't come back to base yet and starts to worry about him. Then, Exetior attempts to send Knuckles.exe to track down Amy again and kill her, explaining that without the support of the girls and the "eye's" influence, Sally will commit suicide. Knuckles.exe, however, is reluctant. He asks if there is any other way to demonize Amy. While he understands the more brutal he kills her the better she'll be, Exetior knows Knuckles.exe feels sorry for her. Exetior advises Knuckles.exe that if they don't bring Amy back and she is then captured and killed by any other demon, Pervision or Sark, she will be their slave, a "mindless beast." He understands that while their way is very cruel and painful, they feel stronger and more clear-headed than when they were alive. Exetior then asks Knuckles.exe how he feels after being demonized. He replies he feels a lot better, but pleads to him that there must be another way to keep Amy. Exetior comes up with an idea: Have Cream make Amy join them. Knuckles.exe questions how this will work since the victims will need time to be demonized. Exetior decides to use the quick transformation but Knuckles.exe disagrees, saying that he is already exhausted enough and can't waste anymore energy. Exetior explains the plan: Since Knuckles.exe can't bring himself to kill Amy, they will send Cream off instead and in exchange, he will let him look after Tails.exe. Coming to an agreement, Knuckles.exe thanks Exetior as he then summons Cream.exe from a warp ring and sends her off to find Sally. He instructs Knuckles.exe to bring Amy to the exit of the cave and wait for Cream to show up. Knuckles.exe starts to ask how to bring Amy along when he cuts him, stating that even if he can't kill her, he should at least find a way to get her to the proper place. Knuckles responds that he'll try to figure something out and Exetior sends him off. Knuckles.exe navigates the cave and tracks down Amy, still terribly upset and now depressed. She asks Knuckles.exe to just kill her stating she doesn't care anymore. Refusing to kill her, he tells her that he understands what happened and what she's going through, and asks her to come with him. Amy angrily refuses, stating that if it wasn't for him and the other demons, Cream would still have lived. Knuckles.exe says that he is still the Knuckles that Amy used to remember; he reminds Amy that they used to fight in arm-wrestling, and that he even tried to teach her his tornado attack. Amy feels a little bit more happy, saying that the tornado attack still makes her dizzy. After Knuckles.exe says that he'll teach her how to do it later, you regain control of him. Amy will follow you for the remainder of this area until you leave the cave. After leaving the cave, Amy and Knuckles.exe will reach Cream, with Sally's head next to her. Knuckles.exe explains that Amy will have to join them if she wants to avoid becoming a mindless beast, as Exetior had said earlier. Amy then reaches a decision. If she is going to be killed, then she would rather have the job done by Cream. After Cream kills her, Amy thanks Knuckles.exe before the remains of her body collapse. Trivia After meeting up with Amy, you may be able to unlock a secret cutscene through a series of movements. After hearing 4 sounds, a code will appear. It will not be spoiled here, but the cutscene involves Sark and 2 Time Stones.Category:Endings Category:Trivia